


UNA COLECCIÓN DE INSTANTES

by DesdelinaNapolitana



Series: Colección [2]
Category: Strike Back
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdelinaNapolitana/pseuds/DesdelinaNapolitana
Summary: Scott y Michael pasan la noche juntos. Por la mañana Michael se despierta temprano y decide sorprender a Scott llevándole el desayuno a la cama; sin embargo, una tostada de mermelada de ciruela entra en juego y terminan dejándose llevar...





	UNA COLECCIÓN DE INSTANTES

**Author's Note:**

> ANTES DE LEER: Continuación de "Una colección de besos"; aunque no es imprescindible leer la parte anterior.
> 
> Contiene spoilers de la temporada 3.
> 
> -Lizz-

**-UNA COLECCIÓN DE INSTANTES-**

 

Cuando Michael Stonebridge despertó aquella mañana se sentía extrañamente bien. El recuerdo de la pesadilla nocturna prácticamente se había desvanecido, aún tenía el sabor del cacao en la boca y notaba la calidez del cuerpo de Damien Scott justo a su lado.

A lo largo de las horas de sueño los dos hombres se habían ido moviendo en la cama, pero en ningún momento Scott apartó su mano del pecho de Michael, allí seguía posada cuando el rubio despertó, en un innegable gesto de protección que arrancó una sonrisa en el soldado cuando abrió los ojos.

—Damien… —susurró Michael tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación, pues aunque había amanecido, apenas se colaba luz entre los huecos de las persianas de madera. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, el otro hombre estaba profundamente dormido.

El soldado hizo el ademán de incorporarse, pero no quería despertar a Scott, bastante mal se sentía ya por haberle desvelado de madrugada, así que permaneció unos minutos más tumbado, mirando de nuevo las estrellas luminosas que decoraban el techo, pensando.

Sin embargo, no parecía que Scott fuera a levantarse pronto y Michael, una vez despierto, sentía la necesidad de hacer algo útil. El rubio miró su reloj y vio que eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana, en otras circunstancias tal vez hubiera salido a correr, como tenía por costumbre siempre que no estaba trabajando, pero había algo que le hacía incapaz de abandonar la cama de Scott, estaba demasiado a gusto allí, junto a él.

Michael evitó un suspiró y miró de nuevo a Scott, su rostro vuelto hacia él, con los ojos cerrados y el gesto tranquilo. Nunca le había visto tan en paz.

—Damien… —volvió a susurrar, acariciándole la mejilla y esta vez el otro hombre reaccionó, frunciendo el ceño y acomodándose mejor contra el hombro de Michael.

El soldado puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa y pasó a tratar de salir de la cama de la forma más sigilosa posible, pues se había descubierto sin atisbo de sueño a pesar de las pocas horas dormidas.

Michael le dedicó otra mirada a Scott, para analizar sus posibles reacciones y lentamente apartó las mantas que le cubrían hasta la altura de la cintura, ayudándose para ello de las piernas, en un proceso lento, pero eficaz, pues cuando el soldado se hubo deshecho de las mantas, el otro hombre todavía seguía durmiendo. Sin embargo, aún quedaba la parte más complicada. Michael sujetó la mano de Scott que seguía sobre su pecho por la muñeca y la elevó lo suficiente para poder deslizarse fuera de la cama; y así se fue apartando, manteniendo su posición horizontal y tratando de girar al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que prácticamente se precipitara fuera de la cama y que su rodilla izquierda golpeara el suelo con fuerza produciendo un sonido seco. Con aquel ruido Scott murmuró algo, pero una vez más se limitó a acomodarse esta vez contra la almohada que Michael había tenido el tiempo justo de deslizar hacia él como sustituta de su hombro.

Y durante un eterno minuto el rubio se mantuvo en aquella extraña posición, todavía sujetando la mano de Scott y con la rodilla clavada en el suelo. A punto estuvo de echarse a reír por lo surrealista de la escena y apoyó la cabeza contra el colchón, amortiguando cualquier sonido contra las sábanas. La de cosas que el sargento Michael Stonebridge terminaba haciendo por Damien Scott…, fue lo que el hombre se dijo a sí mismo mientras al fin se ponía en pie, posando al mismo tiempo la mano de Scott sobre el espacio que momentos antes había ocupado su propio cuerpo.

El soldado se mantuvo unos instantes de pie al lado de la cama, observando la reacción de Scott, sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la ausencia de luz, pero el otro soldado no había dado muestras de despertar. Michael sonrió complacido y se quedó unos instantes embobado mirando al moreno dormir; tal vez lo que el hombre sintiera por su esposa y lo que ahora sentía por su compañero fueran sentimientos distintos, pero aquello no significase que el amor que le procesaba a Scott fuera menos real.

Michael caminó por la habitación y recogió su sudadera, aquella que cuando Scott y él se fueron a dormir había posado sobre el sillón que había al fondo de la estancia, y tras ponérsela, caminó hacia la puerta. El hombre la abrió sigilosamente y agradeció en silencio que no fuera de aquellas que chirriaban, le dedicó una última mirada a Scott y salió del cuarto.

 

El soldado se encontraba ahora en mitad del pasillo, con la oscuridad a su alrededor y cerró los ojos, embriagándose de la sensación de calma que invadía la casa.  
Pero las dudas inevitablemente volvieron a conquistar la mente de Michael y a un segundo estuvo de volver a entrar en la habitación de Scott, despertarle y suplicarle que le abrazara para jamás volver a soltarle. Pero no lo hizo, tenía que lidiar con aquel sentimiento, quería dejar de sentirse herido, vulnerable. Atrás debía dejar la culpa, pero la carga era demasiado pesada.

La muerte de Kerry todavía era muy reciente, su recuerdo seguía estando presente en su cabeza, y la relación iniciada con Scott no ayuda precisamente a alejar la culpa. Cuando Michael se tomaba un instante para pensar sentía que estar con Scott era traicionar en cierto modo a Kerry, pero no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo, amaba al otro soldado, le necesitaba y ya no concebía el mundo sin él.

Michael avanzó por el pasillo como un autómata y llegó hasta la habitación frente a la escalera, aquella en la que la noche anterior había dormido un par de horas. Abrió la ventana y subió la persiana, apenas reparando en el paisaje exterior, donde ya no quedaba rastro de la lluvia que había conquistado la ciudad y donde el sol brillaba en un cielo todavía ligeramente nublado. El hombre cogió su bolsa de viaje y buscó ropa limpia que ponerse. Seguía pensando mientras, seguía debatiendo qué hacer a continuación.

El soldado se preguntaba qué habría pasado si Scott le hubiera rechazado en aquella azotea, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles, tal vez el peso de la culpa fuera menor, pero tenía la certeza de que sin Scott, en aquel momento se estaría sintiendo más miserable, perdida la consciencia en el alcohol o llevando a cabo una última misión que pusiera fin a su sufrimiento.

Damien Scott era todo lo que le quedaba; no había más familia en la que apoyarse ni amigos que le dieran fuerzas para seguir adelante. El trabajo habría sido su única opción y sin esperanza ya no habría tenido la determinación suficiente para seguir luchando.

¿Era a fin de cuentas tan malo que se sintiera tan bien por besar a Scott? ¿Qué anhelara sus abrazos como el respirar? ¿Qué le bastara una simple mirada suya para seguir adelante?

Michael se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras terminaba de ponerse una camiseta, arrastrando después con los dedos la humedad de su rostro. Pensativo se quedó sentado un rato más, hasta que el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar y su mirada reparó en el teléfono móvil que la noche anterior había posado en el suelo, casi olvidado.

—¡Stonebridge! —exclamó respondiendo a la llamada sin haber mirado el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. Carraspeando un poco para recuperar la compostura.

—¿Michael? —preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea que le sonó extrañamente familiar—. ¿Te he despertado?

—¿Allison? —dijo él y se puso en pie de un salto. El corazón le había empezado a latir enloquecido, la voz de la hermana de Kerry eran tan parecida a la de la otra mujer que a un instante estuvo por confundir sus nombres.

—Sí… siento llamar tan temprano, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo ibas a estar en la ciudad y… —comenzó a decir ella.

—No, no te preocupes, no me has despertado —dijo Michael, tratando de serenarse y paseándose por la habitación, cerrando la puerta de la misma para poder hablar con mayor tranquilidad—. Y en realidad soy yo el que debería disculparse, te dije que te llamaría y… no lo he hecho, lo siento, no… no encontraba el momento…

—Es comprensible —dijo Allison, se notaba que aquella llamada le estaba costando tanto como al soldado. De ahí que durante casi dos minutos, un incómodo silencio se adueñara de la conversación.

—Llamabas por las cosas de Kerry, ¿no? —dijo Michael tras la pausa. El vuelco en el corazón al pronunciar y oír aquel nombre fue compartido.

—Sí, ya he estado en el apartamento… he decidido quedarme con algunas cosas y… las demás… Tus cosas aún siguen en cajas… no las he tocado… —comenzó a explicar la mujer.

—Vale… —dijo el rubio, pero no añadió nada más; no quería tener aquella conversación en aquel momento, no se sentía con ganas de volver al apartamento, ni mucho menos de ir para recoger sus cosas. Sus cosas que aún seguían en cajas, aquellas que no había terminado de abrir porque nunca perdió la esperanza de regresar a la 20 y recuperar su antigua casa, aquellas que dejó tiradas en una habitación cuando la sargento Richmond le llamó para decirle que habían capturado a Scott.

Un eco de la discusión que había tenido en aquel momento con Kerry le golpeó con fuerza. El saber que había elegido a Scott por encima de su mujer sin haber sido si quiera consciente de ello impactando en su mente como una innegable certeza.

—¿Michael? —su nombre volviendo a ser pronunciado por Allison le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Sigo aquí… —dijo él con un deje distraído.

—Te decía que he hablado con el casero, el contrato de alquiler expira a fin de mes y… si quieres yo puedo hacerme cargo de tus cosas, son cuatro cajas nada más… al menos hasta que encuentres donde quedarte, porque imagino que no vas a volver al apartamento… —dijo la mujer.

—No, no puedo volver a ese apartamento, Allison —respondió Michael y reanudó su ir y venir por la habitación, pasándose de vez en cuando la mano por la cabeza.

—¿Y dónde te estás quedando? —preguntó Allison con curiosidad.

—Con un amigo —dijo él sin más.

Michael había conocido a Allison y a Kerry al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, su trabajo, que le obligaba a pasar largas temporadas fuera, había hecho que la relación con la hermana de su mujer y el resto de la familia se redujera a momentos muy puntuales en fechas señaladas en las que él no siempre estaba presente.

Allison y Michael se llevaban bien, pero el hombre presentía que ella nunca terminó de aceptar que su hermana pequeña se casara con un soldado.

—Con un amigo… —repitió Allison y Michael creyó captar algo de lo que la mujer no había terminado de decir con palabras. Estaba seguro de que Kerry y ella habían compartido mil confidencias, pero ignoraba si lo que Allison no decía refería en realidad a Scott o a su carencia de amistades que hubieran podido ofrecerle una habitación donde quedarse unos días—. Michael, somos familia… no tienes por qué quedarte en un hotel… no deberías estar solo, sabes que…

—Allison… —dijo él, interrumpiéndola; parecía que después de todo la creencia del rubio era equivocada, la mujer parecía realmente preocupada.

—Vamos, Michael… —insistió ella y aquello terminó de descolocar al soldado, quien no terminaba de entender por qué Allison estaba siendo tan amable con el responsable de la muerte de su hermana.

—Yo no… —trató de decir, no muy convencido de qué añadir a continuación.

—La muerte de Kerry no fue culpa tuya —dijo Allison y aunque sonó muy segura de sus palabras, se notó un atisbo de dolor en ellas.

Michael no contestó. Fue él quien tuvo que hacer la llamada, quien tuvo que hacerles llegar a los padres de Kerry la noticia de que su hija pequeña había muerto, él fue el que entre lágrimas les dijo con palabras desesperadas cuánto lo sentía.

También había sido el soldado quien había visto sus rostros en el funeral, quien había soportado las duras miradas que le dirigían, culpándole en silencio cuando sus bocas solo tenían palabras de apoyo y consuelo para él. Allison también había estado allí, compartiendo su dolor con abrazos interminables.

—Michael… yo sé cuánto querías a mi hermana, cuánto te quería ella a ti… Kerry no querría que pasaras por esto solo… —añadió Allison tras la larga pausa.

—De verdad que te lo agradezco, Allison, pero no puedo… —logró responder Michael, las lágrimas hacía tiempo que habían conquistado sus ojos verdes.

—Dime al menos dónde te estás quedando, te llevaré tus cosas… —insistió la mujer.

—No hace falta, yo mismo iré a por ellas… en unos días… —añadió el hombre; no creía tener la entereza suficiente para volver a ver a Allison cara a cara, no cuando su apariencia física era la viva imagen de Kerry.

—Pero…

—Me estoy quedando con un amigo, de verdad; no tienes que preocuparte por mí, estoy bien —dijo Michael sin darle tiempo para que dijera nada más.

—¿Qué amigo? ¿El soldado que estuvo en el funeral? —preguntó Allison recordando de repente al único hombre que durante todo el responso no se apartó del lado de Michael.

—Sí, Damien Scott —admitió él.

—Me suena su nombre… creo que Kerry le mencionó en alguna ocasión… —dijo Allison, y pareció al fin satisfecha—. De acuerdo, si estás con él al menos no estarás solo… Pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa…

—Sí, te llamaré —dijo Michael y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa— Gracias por todo, Allison.

—No hay de qué —dijo la mujer y aunque no se pudieran ver, su gesto reflejó el del soldado—. ¡Cuídate, Michael!

—Lo haré; tú también —dijo él y terminó la llamada.

Sin embargo, Michael todavía se quedó un momento plantado en mitad de la habitación, mirando su teléfono hasta que la luz de la pantalla se extinguió. Aquella había sido una conversación que había temido durante largo tiempo y que ahora, una vez que había pasado, sentía como una especie de cierre. Como un punto y aparte del que poder partir.

El soldado negó con la cabeza y tiró el teléfono sobre la cama, necesitaba lavarse la cara y recuperar la compostura, no quería que Scott le sorprendiera así y tuviera que volver a reconfortarle con cacao y galletas.

El recuerdo de aquel desayuno nocturno le arrancó entonces una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el baño y tomó la decisión de que ahora era su turno de compensar a Scott. Michael le iba a hacer el desayuno, uno en condiciones, al estilo inglés; el único problema era que probablemente tuviera que salir a comprar los ingredientes que fuera a necesitar.

 

♠ ♠ ♠

 

Resultó que la nevera estaba mucho más vacía de lo que Scott había dejado notar y Michael no tuvo más remedio que ir a comprar, imposible improvisar ningún desayuno con los alimentos que quedaban.

El rubio salió de la casa sin olvidarse de las llaves que la noche anterior Scott había posado en el mueble de la entrada, el mismo en donde también había colgado su cazadora, y recorrió el barrio buscando el establecimiento que la noche anterior había creído ver cuando llegaron hasta allí en coche.

No fue complicado para Michael dar con el supermercado, que resultó estar a solo un par de manzanas de aquel barrio y tras haber comprado no solo cosas para el desayuno que seguía teniendo intención de prepararle a su compañero, sino también comida suficiente para al menos un par de días, volvió a la casa.

El soldado llegó hasta la vivienda y se plantó frente al enrejado que limitaba aquel arándano gigante, haciendo malabares con las bolsas para coger las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones cargo. Cuando al fin se hizo con las llaves, Michael abrió la puerta y cruzó la verja, cerrándola luego tras de sí y subiendo los escalones que llevaban hasta la entrada. El hombre estaba por abrir la puerta principal cuando reparó en la anciana que igual que él hiciera antes, regresaba a su casa cargada con bolsas de la compra.

Aquella era la mujer a la que Scott se había referido con tanto cariño la noche anterior y Michael no pudo evitar prestarle atención.

La mujer en cuestión había atravesado la valla de la casa vecina, la de color morado, aunque la puerta se había quedado entreabierta y ahora trataba de ascender aquellos enormes escalones con dificultad; llevaba demasiadas bolsas en ambas manos y el esfuerzo con que tiraba de ellas hizo que una se rompiera y su contenido se precipitara por los escalones, hubo incluso un par de manzanas que echaron a rodar hasta dar con el enrejado.

El soldado, que lo había visto todo, no pudo quedarse al marguen.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —le gritó Michael todavía desde la entrada de la otra casa y optó por posar sus propias bolsas en el suelo.

La mujer se volvió, contrariada, buscando en la calle a sus espaldas al dueño de aquella voz, no parecía demasiado segura de qué hacer a continuación y se quedó anclada en mitad del tercer escalón, mirando su compra desperdigada por el suelo.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —repitió de nuevo el soldado, bajando con rapidez los escalones de la casa y sorteando la verja del jardín, caminando después hacia la vivienda de la anciana.

—Oh… —fue la respuesta inmediata por parte de ella, quien al fin había captado la presencia de Michael viniendo desde la otra vivienda y tras dirigirle un gesto interrogante, le dedicó una amable sonrisa—. ¿Sería tan amable?

—¡Claro! —exclamó Michael devolviéndole la sonrisa y atravesó la verja que momentos antes había quedado abierta, recogió las manzanas del suelo, después hizo lo mismo con el resto de productos y terminó por cargar las bolsas que la mujer aún aferraba con fuerza.

—Que encantador… —dijo la mujer mirando al rubio con curiosidad y se apoyó del brazo que el soldado le ofrecía para terminar de recorrer los escalones que le faltaban para llegar a la entrada de su casa.

Ahora que la tenía al lado, Michael pudo comprobar que la señora era bastante mayor. Innumerables arrugas inundaban un rostro cálido de ojos pequeños, pero muy azules, con labios finos y coloreados de un carmín rosa claro, rematado todo ello por un pelo blanco como la nieve que sobresalía en finas hebras ligeramente onduladas a través del discreto sombrero de paja que llevaba a la cabeza y decoraba con una cinta floreada que iba a juego con su vestido. La imagen no tenía nada que ver con la que él se había hecho a partir de los comentarios de Scott.

—Muchísimas gracias… —dijo la mujer cuando llegaron hasta la entrada y permitió que Michael abriera la puerta, dándole para ello las llaves que ella aún llevaba en la mano—. ¿Le importaría llevarme las bolsas hasta la cocina? Si no es mucho pedir…

—No hay problema —dijo él y le cedió el paso a la mujer—; adelante…

—¡Qué joven tan simpático! —murmuró una vez más la mujer para sí y entró en la casa todavía sonriendo.

Michael la siguió cargado con todas las bolsas y reparó en que la distribución de las habitaciones de la casa era similar a la del colega de Scott, si bien la decoración era muy distinta y en la de la anciana había cuadros bordados inundando cada hueco en la pared.

—Puede posar las bolsas ahí mismo… gracias… —dijo la mujer cuando el rubio entró en la cocina, señalando la mesa cuadrada que había a la izquierda.

Ella observó a Michael atentamente, apoyada contra el armario que contenía el fregadero y tomándose un instante para llenar un vaso de agua del grifo y beberlo en sorbos lentos.

—Que amable… —repitió la anciana; y cuando el hombre estaba por irse, se dirigió a él—. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad que sí… no suelo aceptar la ayuda de desconocidos, no se crea… porque una puede ser vieja, pero no es tonta… pero no sé, me ha dado usted buena impresión, además se ha mudado a la casa de al lado, ¿no es cierto?

—Algo así —dijo Michael y no pudo contener una pequeña risa divertida, aquella mujer le parecía realmente encantadora—. Me estoy quedando unos días…

—Ya veo… —comentó la mujer y a la luz salió su vena curiosa—. ¿Es usted entonces amigo del joven americano?

—Sí… —respondió él, aún divertido.

—Pero usted no es americano… —siguió diciendo tras haber dado otro breve sorbo a su vaso de agua y miró a Michael con sumo interés—. ¿Puedo preguntar de qué se conocen? No me malinterprete usted, no soy la típica vecina entrometida, pero verá… ese amigo suyo… no parece trigo limpio… ¿Sabía que el día que le conocí prácticamente me echó a gritos de su jardín? ¡Qué desfachatez! Iba prácticamente desnudo y todo… ¿se lo puede creer?

Y tanto que Michael se lo creía. Aquello sonaba demasiado a Scott.

—Trabajamos juntos, señora —respondió Michael, logrando contener la risa—. Somos soldados.

—Soldados… —murmuró ella mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo usaba después para darse un poco de aire, pues a medida que avanzaba la mañana el calor volvía a hacer acto de presencia y el viaje desde el supermercado parecía haberla sofocado—. Sí, usted tiene el aspecto de uno, pero su amigo…

—A veces las apariencias engañan —respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, eso es muy cierto —afirmó la mujer y se quedó pensativa.

—Bueno, si no necesita nada más… —dijo Michael y repitió el ademán de marcharse.

—Oh… sí, disculpe… no quería entretenerle, y mucho menos después de lo amable que ha sido ayudándome con la compra— le dijo ella y decidió acompañar al hombre hasta la puerta—. Por cierto… soy Emma Stooksbury…, pero llámeme solo Emma; ya que vamos a ser vecinos temporales… qué menos que presentarme, ¿no?

—Michael… Stonebridge —respondió él cuando ya había alcanzado la entrada principal de la casa.

—Es un placer, Michael… —dijo la mujer y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Si necesita cualquier cosa… —dijo él y acompañó la frase de un gesto que reflejaba una despedida.

—Oh… muchas gracias, pero estoy segura de no será necesario— respondió Emma y observó como el rubio se marchaba—. Por cierto… ¿le gustan las galletas? Porque esta tarde voy a cocinar unas cuantas para unas amigas que vienen de visita y usted ha sido tan atento…

—¿Galletas? —preguntó el hombre volviendo para mirarla, ya desde la verja.

—Sí, ¿le gustan? —volvió a preguntar ella y su rostro dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro…, pero no tiene porqué molestarse... —respondió Michael.

—Oh,… No, no es ninguna molestia… —dijo la anciana y le dedicó al hombre un gesto afable antes de añadir—. Les llevaré entonces una bandeja para usted y su amigo… me parece que a él le gustan las que llevan almendra, pero la ocasión que elegí para llevárselas una vez no fue muy acertada… había una mujer en la casa…

Ante aquello, Michael no supo qué responder, en cualquier otra circunstancia le habría hecho gracia que Emma susurrara la última frase que había dicho, como si aquello fuera un delito; además, conociendo la fama de Scott lo raro era que no se hubiera encontrado con más de una mujer. Aun así, el rubio no pudo evitar que se le borrara la sonrisa, contrariado porque después de todo él no era la primera persona que Scott había llevado a aquella casa.

—Bueno… yo… tengo que irme… —dijo Michael reaccionando al fin, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta del enrejado y saliendo a la calle—. Qué tenga un buen día, Emma…

—¡Lo mismo digo, Michael! —respondió la mujer desde la entrada y allí parada se quedó un rato hasta que perdió de vista al soldado.

 

♠ ♠ ♠

 

Michael volvió a la casa, recogió de la entrada las bolsas de la compra que momentos antes había dejado allí posadas y entró.

El soldado fue hasta la cocina, dejó las cosas que llevaba sobre la encimera que había frente a la ventana y se tomó un instante para pensar, mirando el jardín trasero a través de la ventana.

Antes de haber salido de la casa, se había tomado unos minutos para subir las persianas de todas las habitaciones de la planta baja y también para abrir las ventanas y que corriera un poco de aire, pero todo parecía seguir igual tranquilo que como lo había dejado, ni rastro de Scott, probablemente el otro hombre siguiera durmiendo. Tentado estuvo el soldado incluso de subir y comprobar si su amigo seguía en la cama, pero no quería arriesgarse a despertarle.

Michael prefería que Scott siguiera durmiendo, pues quería sorprenderle llevándole el desayuno a la cama y decidió ponerse ya manos a la obra, sobre todo porque él mismo comenzaba a tener un poco de hambre.

 

Con el fin de centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, Michael probó a encender la radio que estaba posada en una repisa que había en la misma pared en que las papeleras estaban ubicadas. Por suerte, aquel chisme todavía funcionaba y con un poco de paciencia el soldado fue capaz de sintonizar una emisora local de música.

A continuación el hombre soltó el enganche que mantenía la puerta de la cocina abierta y la dejó cerrarse, no quería que los posibles ruidos que pudiera llegar a hacer mientras cocinaba se escucharan en el piso superior. Y tras eso, terminó de ordenar las bolsas de la compra, dejando fuera los alimentos que tenía intención de preparar y guardando en la nevera y en el congelador el resto según correspondiera.

Así, con todo un poco ordenado, Michael se lavó las manos en el fregadero y comenzó a hacer el desayuno. Puso agua a hervir para hacer té, preparó una cafetera y cortó varias naranjas para hacer zumo natural.

Después se tomó un instante para ir preparando platos, tazas y cubiertos; luego se centró en lavar y cortar los champiñones que había comprado. También lavó un tomate y lo cortó en rodajas. A continuación sacó una sartén de uno de los armarios, le echó un poco de aceite y la puso a calentar; disponiendo al mismo tiempo de varias tiras de bacón para cuando el aceite estuviera listo y también dejó a mano un par de huevos.

La verdad era que el soldado no tenía siempre tiempo para cocinar, pero no le disgustaba hacerlo, le entretenía ir de un lado para otro organizando los ingredientes y le servía, como en aquella ocasión, para distraerse un poco y mantener la mente ocupada.

De hecho, el hombre se encontraba en aquel momento tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que no fue consciente de que alguien más había llegado a la cocina hasta que Scott le saludó, apoyado contra la puerta que mantenía abierta de ese modo mientras le miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó el moreno mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa que se había puesto, su pelo ligeramente mojado por la ducha que acababa de darse—. ¿Qué haces, Mike?

—¡Hey! —exclamó el otro soldado girándose para ver a Scott, ya llevaba cocinando largo rato y el otro hombre le había pillado justo cuando estaba probando el bacón.

—¿Está bueno? —quiso saber el otro y se acercó a la zona en que Michael estaba cocinando para curiosear.

—La verdad es que sí —dijo Michael, se limpió las manos con un trapo y se puso a preparar los huevos fritos—; ¿qué haces levantando?

Dicho esto, el rubio comprobó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que habían pasado más de dos horas desde que se había puesto en pie.

—Me desperté y no estabas, así que decidí levantarme yo también —explicó Scott y se situó detrás de Michael, posando las manos sobre las caderas de su compañero y apoyando su barbilla contra su hombro derecho—. ¡Todo esto huele de puta madre! ¿Vas a compartirlo conmigo o tengo que hacerme yo mi propio desayuno?

—En realidad tenía pensando llevártelo a la cama —comentó él mientras seguía cocinando, sin poder contener una sonrisa ante el acercamiento de Scott, dejando que se pegara contra su espalda—, pero me has jodido la sorpresa.

—Vaya… Si quieres puedo volver a subir, porque la verdad es que aún tengo sueño… —dijo Scott y le fue inevitable posar sus labios sobre el cuello de Michael, consiguiendo que al otro hombre se le erizase todo el cuerpo mientras se dejaba hacer—. Aunque en realidad no me gustaría volver solo…

—¡Oooh, joder! —exclamó Michael apartándose de Scott de forma brusca y yendo a apartar la jarra de agua hirviendo de la que se había olvidado y que se había puesto a escupir como loca. Volviendo después su atención a la sartén donde los huevos fritos se habían empezado a pegar un poco.

Scott se echó un paso hacia atrás para darle espacio y no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida, le empezaba a coger gusto a aquel poder de distracción que se había descubierto capaz de ejercer sobre Michael.

—¿Te distraigo? —le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, y observó la comida que Michael había ido disponiendo en un par de platos, decidiendo qué quería probar primero.

—Sí, me distraes —sentenció el otro soldado y le dio un golpe a Scott en el brazo para que se alejara de la comida. Mientras hablaban, el rubio había pasado a cocinar también unas salchichas—. ¡Apártate! ¡Aún no está listo!

—¡Va, Mikey! —exclamó Scott en un tono más bien suplicante y le miró tratando de transmitirle pena, pero el otro, que estaba concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, le ignoró —. ¡Tengo hambre!

—A esto todavía le quedan unos minutos… así que si fuera tú, volvería de nuevo a la cama y esperaría pacientemente… —le respondió el hombre mientras alcanzaba un bote de alubias blancas.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —preguntó Scott y se quedó mirándole, comprobando que realmente hablaba en serio—. Vale, bien… subiré a la habitación y esperaré, pero más te vale no poner alubias en mi plato y llevarme cantidades ingentes de café…

—¡Hecho! —dijo Michael dirigiéndole una mirada seria antes de volverse a centrar en la tarea de cocinar—. ¡Ahora lárgate!

—¡A sus órdenes, sargento! —exclamó Scott y no pudo evitar darle una palmada en el culo al rubio antes de salir corriendo de la cocina mientras profería una carcajada de triunfo que casi estuvo a punto de conseguir que Michael olvidara el desayuno y saliera tras él.

 

Por suerte Michael logró contenerse y pocos minutos después ya había terminado de cocinar. El soldado se quedó mirando los platos que había preparado, la taza de café para Scott, un vaso de zumo, el té para él y también tostadas, mantequilla y mermelada de ciruela. Necesitaba algo para poder llevar todo aquello al piso superior y se puso a buscar en lo armarios, con suerte encontraría una bandeja o algo que cumpliese su función.

Cuando el hombre estaba a punto de darse por vencido e ir a buscar a Scott para que bajara a desayunar, encontró una fuente de madera prácticamente plana y rectangular donde fue capaz de acomodar todos los alimentos. Con todo listo, Michael apagó la radio, volvió a sujetar la puerta a su enganche y tras cargar con la improvisada bandeja salió de la cocina. Tras él quedaba un caos de platos y demás utensilios de cocina que el rubio esperaba, si jugaba bien sus cartas, que Scott se ofreciera para limpiar.

 

Michael subió las escaleras guardándose de evitar aquel par de escalones traicioneros y caminó hasta la habitación del fondo. Por suerte el moreno había dejado la puerta abierta y había subido las persianas, si bien también se había vuelto a quitar la ropa y el soldado quería creer que aún llevaba ropa interior bajo las sábanas con las que se había tapado de nuevo.

—¿Servicio de habitaciones? —le preguntó Scott a Michael cuando le vio aparecer por el pasillo mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama, volviendo a posar el teléfono móvil con el que se había estado entreteniendo sobre la mesita y con una amplia sonrisa pintada en la cara.

—¡Serás capullo! —exclamó Michael y le tendió la bandeja para que le ayudara a sujetarla, lo que Scott hizo acomodándola sobre sus piernas.

—¡Joder, tío! —dijo el moreno intercambiando miradas entre su amigo y aquel desayuno—. Esto es demasiado, Mikey, ¿cómo se supone que voy a competir contra esto?

—¿Competir? No sabía que estuviéramos compitiendo —dijo él y tras descalzarse, se sentó al lado de Scott, cogió uno de los tenedores que había colocado junto a los platos y pinchó un par de láminas de champiñón.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… —dijo Scott, aún sin atreverse a comer nada.

—Scott… es solo un desayuno, así cállate y come —respondió Michael y le pasó el otro tenedor que había.

—Te compensaré… —dijo el otro hombre tras haber comenzado a atacar su plato—. No tengo todavía muy claro cómo, pero lo haré… ya verás…

Michael negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada y durante unos minutos los dos se limitaron a compartir aquel desayuno en relativo silencio.

—Por cierto… —dijo Michael de repente, cogiendo el vaso de zumo que Scott le tendía y que ambos estaban compartiendo—. He conocido a tu vecina…

—¿A la vieja? —preguntó Scott con gesto contrariado y llevando disimuladamente las rodajas de tomate de su plato al de Michael.

—Se llama Emma Stooksbury… —dijo el rubio, trató de decir algo ante la acción de Scott, pero en su lugar negó con la cabeza y optó por comerse el tomate sin más.

—Lo siento tío… pero para mí seguirá siendo la vieja de al lado… —sentenció Scott con una amplia sonrisa.

—Eres imposible… —susurró Michael divertido y miró al otro hombre de reojo, dudando si sacar a colación el tema que llevaba rondándole la cabeza desde que saliera de casa de la mujer.

—¿Mike? ¡Escúpelo! —exclamó Scott de repente, notando la indecisión en el rostro del soldado.

—¿El qué? ¿El tomate? —dijo el otro contrariado.

—No, joder… lo que ibas a decir…

—Ah… —dejó escapar Michael, tomándose su tiempo para cortar con el cuchillo la salchicha de su plato—. Es una tontería… Emma me comentó cómo la conociste y que… bueno… Mencionó que te había traído galletas…

—¿En serio? ¿Emma? —comentó Scott con una sonrisa burlona—. Te dije que le gustarías…, aunque no pensé que fuera recíproco; y sí, me trajo galletas... creo que te lo comenté… y la verdad es que estaban bastante buenas…

—Sí… —susurró el rubio, más concentrado de lo necesario en su plato de desayuno, bebiendo después un sorbo de té demasiado largo.

—¿Y qué más te dijo? —preguntó ya Scott con cansancio; conocía demasiado bien a Michael como para saber que tenía algo más en la cabeza—. Sabía que esa vieja arpía me iba a traer problemas…

—No, nada… —dijo él, pero no engañó a nadie y la mirada que Scott le devolvió fue clara evidencia de ello—. Vale… dijo que estabas con una mujer cuando te llevó las galletas…

—¿Y estás celoso? —preguntó Scott sin poder evitarlo tras un instante mirando a Michael, no demasiado seguro de lo que su compañero trataba de decirle.

—No, Scott, no estoy celoso… —dijo el rubio tratando de sonar convincente, pero un poco cortado por haber sacado aquel tema.

—Ya… —añadió el otro hombre con aquella sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara—. Mike…

—¿Qué? —preguntó él volviéndose, notando que Scott esperaba que le mirase a los ojos.

—Conoces mi reputación… no es un ningún secreto… así que… ¿Qué ha cambiado? —quiso saber Scott y siguió comiendo, esperando una respuesta que tardó unos segundos en llegar.

—Ya te dije que era una tontería… —dijo Michael sin mirarle.

—Tío… me he traído a un par de mujeres a esta casa… pero siquiera recuerdo sus nombres… fue solo sexo, ya lo sabes… siempre es solo sexo… —comenzó a decir Scott, queriendo explicarse y así borrar las últimas dudas que Michael pudiera todavía tener—. Ninguna se quedó a dormir… ni tampoco compartimos el desayuno por la mañana…

—Vale… —respondió el soldado en un murmullo, mirando a Scott de lado, algo cohibido.

—Bien… —dijo Scott y aprovechó la ocasión para robar del plato de Michael la última tira de bacón—. ¿Alguna otra cosa que haya dicho la vieja sobre mí?

—No —dijo Michael, observando cómo el moreno cogía una tostada y la untaba con mermelada—. Y se llama Emma…

—Sí, lo que tú digas… —respondió Scott, pero no tuvo tiempo de dar el ansiado bocado a aquella tostada porque Michael actuó más rápido que él y se la quitó de la mano— ¡Eh!

La mirada asesina que Scott le dedicó a su compañero ante aquella acción fue respondida con un gran mordisco a la tostada robada. Sin embargo, para gusto del rubio, la tostada en cuestión llevaba demasiada mermelada y terminó ofreciéndosela de nuevo a Scott, quien se limitó a dejar que Michael le alimentara, sus manos demasiado ocupadas sujetando la inestable bandeja de madera. Si bien, aquello provocó que por culpa de sus risas, Scott terminara con la cara manchada de mermelada y Michael con los dedos pringosos.

—¡Mierda!— exclamó Scott mientras trataba de alcanzar con la lengua los restos de confitura de ciruela que decoraban sus labios—. Tengo la sensación de que tengo toda la puta cara llena de esta porquería…

—Normal… —dijo Michael mientras reparaba en que se había olvidado de subir servilletas con las que limpiar su mano manchada—. Has echado medio bote de mermelada en esa tostada…

—Nada de esto hubiera pasado… si no te hubieras llevado… mi… comida… —respondió Scott mientras inútilmente seguía luchando con su lengua.

—Tu empezaste robándome el bacón…—dijo el rubio e hizo el ademán de levantarse, lo que capturó una mirada interrogante en Scott que hizo que el otro soldado añadiera—. Voy a por servilletas…

—¿Servilletas? —preguntó el otro y tiró de la mano que Michael le mostraba—. ¡No hacen falta!

-¿Qué…? —trató de decir Michael y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Scott estaba lamiendo sus dedos de una forma muy poco sutil.

El soldado se puso serio, pero se dejó hacer; observaba a Scott, quien le devolvía la mirada con una mueca socarrona pintada en el rostro mientras recorría sus dedos con la boca, llevándose con su lengua los restos de ciruela, provocando a su amigo con aquel simple gesto y notando como su excitación era compartida.

—Damien… —susurró Michael casi en un jadeo y gracias a sus reflejos, fue capaz de sujetar con la mano izquierda la bandeja que todavía seguía sobre las piernas de Scott y que a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo cuando el moreno hizo el intento de incorporarse para acercarse más al otro hombre.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó Scott y soltó la mano de Michael, cogió la bandeja en la que apenas ya quedaba comida y la posó en el suelo antes de volverse hacia el otro.

Sin embargo, el otro soldado parecía haberse quedado congelado en aquella postura, medio sentado en la cama y con la mano en el aire.

—¿Mike? —dijo Scott, chasqueando los dedos frente a los ojos de su compañero para hacerle reaccionar, imposible de ocultar su preocupación.

—Sí… —respondió él al fin, parpadeando un par de veces y sintiendo un temblor conquistando su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien, tío?- le preguntó el otro sin poder evitarlo, le posó las manos en ambos lados de la cara y le obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

A modo de respuesta Michael cerró los ojos un instante y negó con la cabeza mientras su boca esbozaba una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa, Mike? —insistió Scott ante la ausencia de una respuesta verbal—. ¡Háblame!

—Solo me ha pillado por sorpresa… —dijo él y abrió los ojos, notaba las mejillas arder y su respiración alterada.

—Vale… —dijo el otro hombre y siguió mirándole, observando como el golpe que había decorado su ojo prácticamente se había borrado—. ¿Quieres… qué quieres? ¿Me aparto? ¿Te dejo solo?

—¡No! —exclamó Michael reaccionando, tomando la iniciativa de forma implacable y haciendo que sus labios chocaran prácticamente contra los de Scott por lo inesperado de aquel movimiento.

Scott se sobresaltó un instante, pero Michael le sujetó cuando estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas fuera de la cama y superando el momento inicial, el moreno le devolvió el beso. Los dos hombres se besaron con el aroma de la ciruela suspendido en el aire, devorándose la boca el uno al otro como si hiciera más tiempo del que realmente hacía desde que se habían besado por última vez. Aquel volvía a ser un beso furioso, anhelado de una forma tan visceral que casi dolía.

Scott tiró de Michael, aun con sus manos sujetando ambos lados de su cara, le siguió besando mientras se tumbaba de nuevo sobre la cama e hizo que su compañero se pusiera encima de él. El otro soldado se dejó arrastrar y sin romper el beso sus piernas se acomodaron a ambos lados del cuerpo de Scott, las sábanas ejerciendo de barrera entre ambos.

—¿Estás desnudo? —preguntó Michael de repente tras un rato besándose en aquella misma posición, demasiado consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban e imposible de ignorar la erección que había comenzado a crecer bajo sus pantalones.

—No… —respondió Scott tras una pausa, apartó a Michael un poco para poder verle los ojos y le sorprendió y excitó aún más la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa que se mordía los labios que el otro soldado le dedicó—. ¿Quieres que le esté?

—¡¿Sí?! —dijo el rubio en un susurro que hizo que a Scott le resultara imposible saber si lo decía a modo de respuesta o si era en realidad una pregunta.

—Mike… no tenemos que hacer esto y lo sabes… —añadió el soldado, de nuevo ejerciendo como la parte racional de su relación; pero sin apartarse el uno del otro todavía—. Ayer me dijiste que no estabas preparado y me parece bien… tampoco tengo muy claro hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar yo…

—¿Y por qué no lo averiguamos? —le preguntó Michael, esta vez sin dudas al hablar y volvió a atrapar la boca de Scott con la suya.

El moreno le devolvió el beso y esta vez sus manos se dejaron llevar, rodearon a Michael, recorrieron su espalda incursionando bajo la camiseta y se entretuvieron un rato serpenteando por la cálida piel. Las manos de Scott conquistaban todo a su paso, entreteniéndose en cicatrices cuyo origen conocía perfectamente y descubriendo otras que ya estaban allí desde antes que él.

Scott mordió el labio inferior de Michael, haciéndole abrir los ojos que había cerrado sin si quiera darse cuenta y captó el mensaje. El rubio se incorporó un poco y ayudó al otro soldado a deshacerse de su camiseta. Cuando la prenda salió volando y cayó al suelo, Scott volvió a tirar de Michael por el cuello, volviendo a atraerle hacia sí, volviendo a reclamar su boca y esperando unos segundos antes de rodear con los brazos al rubio y girarle sobre la cama, haciéndole caer con fuerza sobre el colchón e invirtiendo sus posiciones.

Un jadeo se escapó de boca de Michael cuando Scott atrapó sus brazos por la muñeca, sujetándolos a ambos lados de su cabeza sobre la almohada y lanzándose a morder y besar su cuello con pasión. Michael se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos una vez más y sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de Scott sobre el suyo; apenas podía moverse, tenía las piernas enredadas entre las mantas y notaba a cada segundo que pasaba cómo los pantalones que aún llevaba puestos comenzaban a causarle demasiado malestar.

Scott, compartiendo aquella incomodad en la entrepierna, a pesar de llevar solo unos bóxer de color gris esta vez, se tomó un instante para analizar a Michael, le soltó las manos y se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, arrancando las sábanas que entre ellos se habían quedado atrapadas antes de hablar, antes de que aquello se les terminara yendo de las manos y estropeara su relación de una manera irreparable.

—¿Sigues queriendo que me desnude? —quiso saber Scott y sin poder evitarlo, hizo que sus erecciones coincidieran, arrancando en Michael un gemido que trató de ahogar.

—Damien… —susurró Michael, tumbado sin más, con los brazos en la misma posición de antes a pesar de que el otro ya no le sujetaba.

—Mikey… me importas demasiado… —respondió el soldado y se situó de tal forma que pudo acariciar la mejilla del rubio, sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia—. No quiero joder lo que tenemos…

—¿Tú quieres seguir? —preguntó él y le miró. En todo momento Scott había tenido la consideración de preguntarle qué quería, pero él no sabía todavía lo que el otro deseaba.

—¿Contigo? —dijo Scott y no pudo contener una sonrisa sincera—. ¡Hasta el fin!

Michael tragó saliva y asintió, le devolvió la sonrisa y no pudo evitar demostrar sus dudas, los miedos que aún coronaban su mente pero ya no su corazón.

—Tranquilo —habló de nuevo Scott antes de volver a besarle—, estamos juntos en esto…

Los dos hombres continuaron unidos durante largo rato, los besos seguían siendo puramente anhelantes, pero ahora se lo tomaban con calma, deleitándose en cada momento, saboreando cada segundo y embriagándose de los sonidos que conseguían arrancarse el uno al otro.

Scott volvía a recorrer el cuerpo de Michael, aquel cuerpo que había visto tantas veces, pero que nunca antes había tenido tan a su disposición; el rubio más que nada se dejaba hacer, sus manos posadas sobre la cintura del otro hombre se mostraban algo tímidas en aquel momento. Pero no importaba, había tiempo para seguir conociéndose, para descubrir con calma lo que ambos querían.

Sin embargo, aquello no significaba que Scott se fuera a detenerse ahí; pues él era de la clase de hombres que iban a por todas. El soldado respetaba a su compañero y si Michael hubiera dicho “no”, él desde luego se habría apartado, pero ambos lo querían, aunque prácticamente lo temían tanto como lo ansiaban. Así que ahora estaba en manos de Scott ver hasta dónde eran capaces de llegar. Michael había dado el primer paso, besándole en aquella azotea y arriesgándose a su rechazo, ahora era el turno del moreno para demostrarle que le correspondería, para hacerle entender que existían en él un sentimiento que era mucho más profundo y auténtico de lo que en un principio podría parecer.

 

Las manos de Scott, que no se habían conformado con recorrer la parte superior del cuerpo de Michael, comenzaron a incursionar hacia el extremo opuesto. El rubio no pudo controlar un temblor cuando Scott se atrevió y posó la mano izquierda sobre su entrepierna. El soldado miró a su amigo, interrumpiendo otro largo beso y analizando sus gestos. El corazón de ambos latía con demasiada fuerza, sus respiraciones eran erráticas y el sudor comenzaba a perlar sus cuerpos, llegando incluso a hacer que el calor de la habitación empañara ligeramente los cristales de la ventana por el contraste de temperatura.

—Mike… —susurró Scott, notando la dureza de la polla de Michael sobre la palma de su mano, aún sobre la tela del pantalón, y apretando un poco. Era la primera vez que hacia algo así, pero la reacción del otro soldado solo le dejó con ganas de ir más allá.

—Mierda… Damien… —dijo el hombre entre jadeos, se mordió los labios y devolvió la mirada a su amigo—. No creo que aguante mucho más… los pantalones… quítamelos…

—Si me lo pides así… —contestó Scott con una sonrisa de medio lado, y se apartó un poco para maniobrar, soltó el botón y la cremallera de los pantalones cargo de Michael y tiró de ellos con fuerza. Al hacerlo, el rubio inevitablemente echó mano de su ropa interior, conteniendo el aliento cuando notó como el tirón del otro soldado había estado a punto de desnudarle por completo—. Mike…

—Lo sé… -dijo él ruborizado, sintiéndose un poco tonto de repente y observó cómo Scott se ponía en pie, terminando de deshacerse de sus pantalones y tomando un instante para hacer lo mismo con sus calcetines.

Sin embargo, el moreno se tomó un minuto antes de volver a la cama. Scott quería deleitarse primero con la visión que Michael le ofrecía en aquel momento, tumbado sobre su cama, prácticamente desnudo y empalmado, mirándole con una mezcla de miedo y excitación que le ponía por momentos más cachondo.

—Joder Mikey… —susurró Scott devorándole con los ojos, sintiendo la boca seca de repente y echando mano del vaso de zumo que todavía seguía en la bandeja que tiempo atrás hubiera posado en el suelo, bebiendo un trago para luego ofrecerle el otro hombre—. ¿Quieres?

Michael no le contestó, se limitó a incorporarse en la cama ligeramente. Por su parte, Scott apoyó una rodilla sobre el colchón y sin apartar la mirada del rubio vertió sobre su propio pecho el último sorbo que quedaba de zumo; después el hombre tiró de la barbilla del otro soldado para atraerle hacia sí y dejó que su boca recorriera aquella porción de su cuerpo, atrapando con su lengua las gotas de naranja que lo recorrían.

Ahora era el turno de Michael para tomar un poco la iniciativa, para permitir a sus manos atreverse a conquistar el cuerpo de Scott, para dejar que su boca se embriagara de la mezcla de sabores, dejando un reguero de besos y saliva que terminaron en suaves mordiscos cuando la boca del soldado se encontró con el pezón izquierdo de Scott.

El hombre profirió un gruñido y su mano hubiera tirado el pelo de Michael si éste lo hubiera tenido más largo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetarle por el cuello y rogar para que sus piernas no le fallaran aquella vez.

—Mikey… —susurró Scott en un jadeo y antes de que el vaso de cristal que todavía sujetaba con una mano se cayera el suelo, logró posarlo sobre la mesita a su derecha.

Tras esto, Scott posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Michael y tiró de él, haciendo que se volviera a tumbar en la cama. Después, el propio Scott trepó sobre el colchón, se acercó al rubio y le distrajo con un beso mientras abría sus piernas y se colocaba entre ellas.

De nuevo se repitió la acción de momentos antes, la mano de Scott acariciando la polla de Michael sobre la tela ya húmeda de sus boxers blancos. Su propia erección sobresaliendo ligeramente de su ropa interior, la humedad visible en una mancha informe que oscurecía la tela.

—Mike… déjame desnudarte… —le suplicó Scott a su compañero entre beso y beso. Mientras, su mano había intentado aventurarse bajo la tela, pero Michael se lo impidió, sujetándole por fuerza de la muñeca en un acto reflejo—. Mike… confía en mí…

El rubio se limitó a mirarle, sin responder, con el cuerpo claramente en tensión y la mirada ligeramente nublada de deseo.

Tras casi un minuto que a Scott le pareció eterno, Michael aflojó el agarre de su muñeca y le terminó soltando. Pero el semblante del soldado seguía serio y la duda se reflejaba en él.

—Damien… —susurró Michael cuando el otro se apartó un poco y sus manos atraparon la cinturilla de su ropa interior.

—Tranquilo… no voy a follarte… —dijo Scott y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Solo vamos a disfrutar el momento…

De nuevo la respuesta por parte de Michael fue una mirada interrogante, pero confiaba en Scott, era cierto, y él también deseaba seguir adelante, ir sorteando cada obstáculo y terminar de perderse del todo bajo su cuerpo y con sus besos.

Aun así, hasta que el rubio no verbalizó su consentimiento con un fugaz “vale”, Scott no se decidió a desnudarle del todo. El soldado arrastró sin demasiado esfuerzo la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Michael y una vez más se quedó absorto contemplándole, sentado sobre sus propias piernas en el extremo opuesto al cabecero de la cama.

—Joder, Mikey… —susurró Scott—. Eres perfecto…

En cualquier otra circunstancia Michael le habría contestado algo que sirviera para enmascarar el rubor delator, más cuando había sinceridad en las palabras de Scott, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Por suerte, el moreno seguía perfeccionando cada día aquello de entenderle sin palabras y al fin reaccionó, se puso en pie, se deshizo de sus propios bóxer y ascendió de nuevo a la cama.

Michael le observó y aunque seguía mostrándose tímido, abrió las piernas para que Scott volviera a ocupar su lugar en medio.

—Mike… -—repitió Scott en un jadeo una vez más, como seguiría haciendo mil veces sin apenas ser consciente de ello y pronunciando aquel nombre como una letanía.

Por su parte, el aludido dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y alargó la mano derecha, acariciando primero el rostro de Scott mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban, serpenteando sus dedos sobre la barba rasposa y recorriendo después sus labios con el mismo deleite. Scott respondió a aquel contacto chupando y besando los dedos de Michael, todavía presente en ellos el sabor de la ciruela.

—Ven… —prácticamente murmuró Michael y atrajo a Scott hacia sí, haciendo que sus bocas se volvieran a encontrar y que con la proximidad de sus cuerpos, sus erecciones al fin se encontraran sin la barrera que la ropa había ejercido hasta aquel momento—. Damien…

Entre gemidos ahogados se les escapaba el nombre del otro. Los dos soldados se besaban, mientras sus cuerpos enlazados comenzaron lentamente un movimiento irregular.

Michael había rodeado con sus brazos a Scott por la espalda y sus piernas le envolvían. El moreno, que se las había arreglado para abrazar también al otro hombre, tenía una pierna extendida y la otra ligeramente flexionada, con ésta se impulsaba aumentando la fricción entre sus cuerpos, haciendo que su polla golpeara a la de Michael con cada movimiento, sitiadas ambas por el abdomen del otro, compartiendo la humedad y aventurándose peligrosamente hacia el clímax.

La cadencia de aquel movimiento, puramente instintivo, siguió aumentando al tiempo que sus besos se desdibujaban, imprecisos, los jadeos sencillamente imponiéndose. Pero aquella danza no podía continuar para siempre, aunque ambos lo hubieran deseado. Así, poco después, Michael y Scott se corrían uno contra el otro con apenas unos segundos de diferencia.

Un último gemido fue compartido por los dos soldados y después, silencio.

Scott se había dejado vencer sobre el cuerpo de Michael, enterrada su cabeza contra su hombro izquierdo y así se quedó hasta que recuperó el aliento. Entonces, el hombre se incorporó un poco, todavía sin apartarse y miró a su compañero.

—Mike… —dijo Scott y en su mirada se apreció un atisbo de duda.

—¡Joder! ¡Ha sido increíble! —exclamó él, su respiración igual de alterada que la del otro; y le dedicó una sonrisa para después robarle un beso.

—Mierda, Mike… —respondió el moreno algo más tranquilo y le devolvió el beso mientras trataba de apartarse para tumbarse a su lado, atrapando al hacerlo el brazo de otro soldado bajo su cuerpo—. Ha sido la puta hostia…

Ambos hombres habían quedado exhaustos y permanecieron largo rato tumbados bocarriba sobre la cama, mirando el techo decorado con las estrellas fosforescentes que ya no brillaban con la luz del día.

—Total —comenzó a decir Scott mientras alcanzaba con la mano la sábana que antes había arrancado prácticamente de la cama, usándola para limpiarse los rastros de semen que aún manchaban su cuerpo y también el de Michael—, van a ir a la lavadora de cabeza…

El rubio le respondió con una risa y después se tumbó de lado, acomodándose mejor contra la almohada, liberado su brazo del cuerpo de Scott y mirando al otro soldado sin poder contener una sonrisa desproporcionada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Scott, volviendo a deshacerse de la sábana sucia y situándose igual que Michael, poniéndose frente a él.

—Nada… —dijo sin dejar de sonreír y su mano se posó en el rostro de Scott.

—Mmm… —comenzó a decir el otro soldado y se quedó un instante mirando a Michael—. Creo que esto iguala lo del desayuno…

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber él y siguió acariciando distraídamente a Scott.

—Tú me has hecho un desayuno de puta madre y yo he hecho que te corrieras de placer… creo que esto es un empate —dijo Scott sin poder evitarlo, divertido.

—Ni de puta coña —respondió Michael, siguiéndole el juego—. Tú también te has corrido, así que el desayuno sigue dándome la ventaja…

—¡Qué cabrón! —exclamó Scott, lanzándose una vez más a besarle con ganas—. Pensé que decías que esto no era una competición…

—Y no lo era… —dijo Michael devolviéndole el beso—. Pero ya que has empezado… puedes compensarme lo del desayuno lavando los platos…

—Mmm… buena jugada… casi me ibas a convencer, pero… pero… —trató de decir Scott, pero el rubio, incrementando la entrega de los besos que le daba, le imposibilitó seguir hablando—. Mierda, Mike… ¿qué estaba diciendo?

—Que ibas a lavar los platos… —dijo él dejando escapar una sonrisa, apartándose un poco de Scott.

—Ohhh… eso es jugar sucio, Mikey… muy sucio… —respondió el moreno fingiéndose ofendido—. Dame… dame unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y me vengaré… ya lo creo que me vengaré….

A modo de respuesta Michael sencillamente se rio y Scott no pudo contener el querer volver a besarle.

 

♠

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Gracias por leer!!


End file.
